El presente se enlaza con el pasado
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: A causa de la guerra Seiya y los demas son mandados al pasado donde se encuentran en el tiempo de la anterior guerra santa, pero no pueden darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. No les queda mucho para terminar de una vez con todas con el ser que les arrebato todo lo que querian.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

Las cosas estaban en calma en el santuario Sasha miraba las estrellas acompañada de Tenma mientras recordaban el pasado en el cual no tenían títulos ni deberes solo sonreían por el simple hecho de hacerlo, ella vio que algo ocurrio en las estrellas y al parecer no fue la única ya que la alarma no se hizo esperar por todo el lugar.

Los soldados se reagrupaban para cual fuera la amenaza, era un cosmos que era familiar pero era demasiado agresivo como para ser uno pacifico, este de pronto se dividió en cinco los cuales se dispersaron en diferentes partes del cielo.

Los dorados estaban en ese momento en la sala patriarcal cuando sintieron a Sasha entrar rápidamente, no hubo tiempo de pensar porque una estrella callo en medio de todos dejado ver un resplandor blanco y de este salio un joven mal herido

-¿Quién eres?-Sage le mirada con desconfianza ya que el joven se levantaba y se ponía en posición de pelea, buscaba con la mirada algo dispuesto a atacarlo y su objetivo al parecer era Athena

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!-lanzo su técnica provocando el desconcierto de algunos, Sisipho fue el primero en reaccionar y ponerse frente a la diosa pero los golpes no le dieron si no a lago que estaba frente a el.

-Vaya, vaya a pesar de estar tan débil puedes seguir peleando. No podia esperar menos del asesino de dioses-una mujer con una armadura negra como el carbón se presentaba aplaudia con descaro dejando sorprendidos a los demás, su piel tostada se confundía con su cabello que apenas le llegaba a los hombros

-Japeto-el joven mal herido que portaba la armadura divina de pegaso desprecio aquel nombre, estaba dispuesto a pelear aunque eso significara perder la vida. Ninguno era consiente de donde se encontraba o quienes eran los sus acompañantes.

Asmita fruncio el ceño algo en esos dos no estaba bien, el flujo de su vida era muy distinto que el de cualquiera en el santuario incluso el de la armadura, sintió de nuevo el ataque que era tan similar que el de Tenma solo que estaba lleno de odio y frustración

Japeto empezó a reir por los ataques de Seiya, cada vez eran menos efectivos cada vez eran mas un rasguño para ella. Podia detenerlos con facilidad pero quería seguir divirtiéndose con aquel caballero.

-¿Qué sucede?, no me estas haciendo nada. ¿Acaso ya te quedaste sin fuerzas?-se acerco a el tan rápido que le logro asestar una patada en la cara que obligo a que se estrellara en el trono del patriarca. Se acerco de nuevo a el tomándolo de la cabeza dándole golpe tras golpe, la venganza esta siendo mas dulce y existente de lo que esperaba.

Queria seguir, si fuera por ella seguiría por toda la eternidad. Pero ese no era el caso al menos no en esa batalla porque varios ataques fueron contra ella, los tuvo que esquivar dejando botado en el piso a su victima que escupia sangre por los golpes.

Japeto miro a todos y su sonrisa por un momento se esfumo, tener a trece caballeros en contra era claro quien perdería. Alzo la mirada su padre le estaba llamando y tenia que ir, su labor en ese tiempo ya había concluido.

Dio un salto a un portal que se formo frente a ella, antes de caer por completo a el le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad a Sasha la cual se estremeció por ello tanto que se dejo caer.

Seiya por su lado había desaparecido de la sala patriarcal maldiciéndose una y otra vez por lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Había sido tan niño como para dejarse vencer por esa guerrera?, ya nada importaba ahora tenia que encontrar a sus compañeros si quería regresar a terminar con lo que empezó en su tiempo.

Se recargo en las paredes buscando un vago apoyo manchándolas en el proceso, unas lagrimas abandonaron sus frustrados ojos todo había sido su culpa

-Perdóname Saori, yo fui el responsable-solo llego a la casa de escorpión donde se dejo caer agotado no tenia que ser un genio para no darse cuenta que estaba muy malherido pero tenia que abandonar el santuario no debía alterar el futuro-maldito, nos lanzaste a la anterior guerra santa

En su mano permanecía aun parte de la cadena de andromeda, sentía que con ello encontraría a los chicos. Miro un rato al santuario no había nada que le resultara familiar, los alrededores ya no poseían los enormes edificaciones de los suburbios no se escuchaba las risas de las amazonas ni se veían las luces de los espectáculos que se presentaban.

Bajo la mirada apretando los dientes esos recuerdos le eran dolorosos, de nuevo escupió sangre su armadura estaba siendo contaminada por eso, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Su dolor fue tal que se dejo caer por las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Mientras tanto Yuzuriha y Yato estaban subiendo las escaleras con rapidez el cosmos de Athena estaba alterado al igual que el de sus maestros lo cual significaba que algo se estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué crees que este pasando?-el le preguntaba entre jadeos, apenas si había alcanzado a ponerse la armadura cuando se dio el segundo aviso

-Quien sabe pero es mejor estar atentos-llegaron a la entrada de escorpión donde percibieron un cosmos que se estaba debilitando con rapidez, se adentraron buscando lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de morir.

-¡¿Tenma?!-Yato lo encontró sangrando de todas partes con la armadura destruida y los puños maltrechos, se dispuso a cargarlo junto con Yuzuriha-tenemos que llevarlo a que lo curen

-Esperen-Sasha estaba corriendo al lado de Sisipho y Hakurei que veían al chico de arriba a bajo dando por sentado que seria un milagro si sobrevivía- llévenlo a mi aposento, no hay tiempo que perder

A pesar de sus dudas ellos asintieron llevándoselo al lugar que le habían indicado, Hakurei se acerco a su diosa mirándola con desaprobación.

-Puede que sea un enemigo-no sonaba muy convencido pero tampoco alegre. Cuando vio que Sasha estaba a punto de replicarle solo se limito a suspirar-se que la armadura que portaba era la de pegaso pero lo que no me explico es porque el la posee si Tenma trae la suya

-No lo se, solo sabrás la respuesta cuando el te la diga-ella estaba confundida sus piernas al igual que sus labios se habían movido por si solos para salvar a ese extraño chico que apareció en forma de estrella-yo no te la puedo dar

-Solo queda esperar a que el este en optimas condiciones-Sisipho se cruzo de brazos con una mirada seria, le dio la espalda a los presentes dirigiéndose a su templo tenia que investigar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al día siguiente Seiya apenas se estaba despertando, miro alrededor tratando de ubicarse pero no encontró nada que le resultara familiar. Se levanto de una especie de cama hecha de piedra y camino sin saber a donde ir abriendo la primera puerta que encontro.

No estaba solo un brillo dorado se presento frente a el, la armadura de Sagitario estaba justo en sus narices y con ella su portador

-Por lo que veo estas bien-Seiya entendió esas palabras pero no estaba de humor para revelar de donde venia y mucho menos porque estaba en plena pelea

**-Lo siento no entiendo lo que me dices-**hablo en japonés sorprendiendo a Sisipho que no se esperaba ese detalle. No era tonto había escuchado perfectamente al chico hablar en griego la noche anterior pero le seguiría el juego.

Dokho se acerco y a Seiya le inundo la nostalgia al ver al viejo maestro tuvo que bajar la mirada para no ponerse a llorar pero era inevitable. Había perdido a tantos camaradas por las guerras que no podía reprimirse al verlos de nuevo

-**¿Qué sucede?-**le hablo en japonés con clara preocupación, ese niño con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo lastimado le hacia ponerse sobreprotector pero mas porque se parecía a su discípulo

-**Perdóneme viejo maestro no pude cumplir con mi promesa, perdóneme por no protegerlos-**su voz estaba cargada de pena y se sumergía en el dolor.-**todo fue mi culpa**

Dokho sin saber porque le revolvió el cabello, sentía que ese niño estaba devastado y cargaba con una enorme culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

Seiya se quito de la mano de la cabeza y hecho a correr fuera de los aposentos había revelado que lo conocía. Se dejo llevar por los sentimientos los cuales le traicionaron en el ultimo momento.

-**¡MALDICIÓN!**-para cortar camino salto por la orilla corriendo colina a bajo, no quería encontrarse con los demás dorados porque seguro le empezarían a hostigar con preguntas

Estaba por llegar al suelo, en el ultimo momento dio un salto que lo dejo a varios metros de distancia del muro, ahora solo caminaría. El sol le tocaba con delicadeza y el se fue deshaciendo de los vendajes de los brazos solo para ver las estrellas en el las cuales marcaban las horas

-No me queda mucho tiempo, debo encontrarlos-se coloco de nuevo el vendaje, corriendo en dirección al coliseo esperando encontrar su armadura ahí.

Se aproximo a donde quería paseándose entre los que entrenaban los cuales al verlo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, la noticia de alguien había llegado desde las estrellas se esparció como mantequilla en el pan. A Seiya no le importo y siguió con su andar adentrándose en el coliseo viendo que en medio de este estaba la pandora box de pegaso.

Sintió como esta resonaba con su cosmos, camino hacia ella pero siendo detenido por una patada que apareció de la nada. No le costo esquivarla se notaba que alguien sin experiencia quería pelea con el

-Hola durmiente-Yato le miraba con desafío, no le gusto mucho que ese extraño fuera el centro de atención y menos de su diosa-ven practiquemos un rato

Ante esto Tenma y Yuzuriha solo negaron en desacuerdo, su amigo era bastante imbécil para ciertas cosas. Seiya se le quedo mirando un rato ese chico era igual a Jabu su mirada se envolvió en la tristeza y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero no deseo pelear contigo-era sincero, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de Jabu le hacia estremecer y maldecirse por ser débil-espero que lo entiendas

A Yato no le gusto mucho que lo menospreciaran así que lanzo el primer puñetazo, después otro pero nunca le asestaba a su objetivo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en lo mismo pero fue el suficiente para que se cansara y sus pulmones demandaran aire.

El no le devolvió el golpe ni una sola vez, lo estaba menospreciando como caballero se dispuso a pelear enserio no se dejaría humillar por un desconocido.

-¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIO!-se lazo contra Seiya el cual no se movió de su lugar recibiendo e lleno el golpe en el rostro, de su boca salía sangre. Yato se sorprendió porque no había esquivado su técnica

-Espero que hayas podido descargar toda tu frustración en ese golpe porque no se volverá a repetir-Seiya se lamio la sangre de la boca pasando de largo a su contrincante, se acerco a pandora box de la cual salió su armadura aun siendo divina.

Se la coloco sintiéndola mas pesada de lo normal, sus alas se movieron haciendo que el emprendiera el vuelo. Estando en los aires miro todo el panorama que le resulto sencillamente hermoso.

-Bien, primero iré a los cinco picos-sin esperar mas se dirigió a ese lugar sin percatarse que estaba siendo observado por cierto dorado y espectro que pasaban por ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

El aire le acariciaba las mejillas y parte de los brazos que no eran cubiertos por el frio metal el cual le había acompañado en tantas batallas las cuales ahora ya no tenían sentido ni para el ni para sus hermanos.

Hermanos… Esa palabra nunca la empleaba porque no era necesario pero la repentina necesidad de pensarla fue inevitable después de la batalla que les dejo en aquella abertura del espacio y tiempo. Su corazón estaba herido y no por la espada de Hades o por el golpe de Nike si no que era mas un daño para su alma que uno físico.

Los recuerdos los cuales se enterraban y carcomían su conciencia le hacían preguntarse el porque se convirtió en caballero, sobre todo lo que el y su hermana habían pasado por causa de los seres divinos. Era fiel a Athena pero eso no justificaba sus dudas sobre las acciones que llegaba a tomar.

-Por primera vez comprendo lo que querían decirme-recordó a ese hombre que era parecido a una divinidad pero que aun no llegaba a desprenderse de su cascaron de piel y sangre. Sus dudas ya no serian respondidas porque los dioses le dirían que solo es un humano que no llegaría a comprender el curso de las cosas y en cierto sentido tenían razón.

El nunca vio la crueldad de los humanos, el como destruían solo por diversión o cuando asesinaban sin necesidad de hacerlo. Se estaban consumiendo sin saberlo, una triste realidad que te atrapaba cada día cuando te llegabas a dar cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron desde la verdad de su propia existencia hasta el porque se estaba dirigiendo a los cinco picos donde juraba podría encontrar a uno de sus camaradas, sentía que le seguían pero no le importo solo necesitaba seguir surcando los cielos hasta caer desfallecido, solo quería ser libre de su deber como caballero al menos por un instante.

Sentia como el viento no estaba a su favor ya que las alas de la armadura se doblaban por una simple ráfaga obligándolo a descender de manera abrupta en las copas de los arboles, no estaba ni a medio camino de su destino pero tendría que caminar de ahora en adelante. De Grecia a China era un largo camino así que era mejor dejar de perder tiempo en pensamientos que solo confundían mas su mente.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró un centenar de fauna que en su tiempo ya no existía, flores de colores cristalinos y aves que suaves tonos que cantaban al son de la mañana no podía dejar de pensar que en verdad la humanidad no debería estar en aquel planeta.

-Ahora no se que debería creer, los dioses solo nos usan de excusa para ponerle fin a sus batallas. Incluso para Athena solo somos peones ante sus caprichos-lo dijo en alto para que le escucharan, siguió con su camino a pesar de sentir que alguien le miraba con rabia-puede que te enoje lo que estoy diciendo y puede que resulte irónico que esto provenga de mi que soy un caballero al igual que tu pero la experiencia que poseo es la que me hace dudar sobre si hacemos bien en servir a los dioses-se movió a un lado para evitar un ataque, lo conocía no a la perfección pero era inconfundible aquella abertura que estaba en el suelo la cual había cortado en dos unos cuantos arboles.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír ante la técnica que antes pudo haberle quitado la vida en las doce casas, un recuerdo en el mar de oscuridad en el que se encontraba.

-Por lo que veo mis palabras te han hecho enojar caballero de capricornio, algo muy impropio para tu estrella. ¿No lo crees?-le dio la espalda, su tiempo y el de sus hermanos era demasiado importante como para que se desperdiciara en simples sermones de lealtad.

Siguio su camino sintiendo aun aquella presencia, no era la del caballero dorado en cierto modo era nostálgica pero no llegaba a extrañarla como tal.

-Por tu cosmos podría decir que eres un dios pero uno menor. ¿Acaso eres uno de los hijos de Hypnus?-pregunto sin parar su andar, se escucharon aplausos en la cercanía delatando la ubicación del segundo acompañante

-Vaya, según los rumores eras alguien impulsivo que apenas si se daba cuenta de las cosas deberías agradecer a la armadura por prestarte mas poder del que tu cuerpo debería poseer-el solo negó con la cabeza ahí venia de nuevo el desprecio hacia los humanos, uno de tantos.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿Eres Phatansos de Fantasia?-se inclino un poco haciendo una reverencia de burla ante el dios-¿A que debo el honor? O mas bien el horror de su presencia porque no deseo perder mi tiempo con usted así que espero que me deje ir si no quiere que las cosas pierdan su sentido-la chica solo rio por lo dicho, no esperaba que ese tono burlón se presentara ante el caballero, ahora lo deseaba conservar como uno de los tantos trofeos que poseía.

Seiya ante la mirada de aquel dios solo se maldijo, miro a un costado viendo el leve destello dorado el cual solo se mantenía en un solo lugar, esquivo el primer golpe y después el siguiente, suspiro un poco tendría que utilizar eso si quería deshacerse de Phantasos.

-Esto será un poco difícil ya que no tengo un arco y una flecha materiales-dijo con un poco de cansancio que molesto al dios-que este sea nuestro secreto-le miro y de su mano se formo las armas que le acompañaban cuando vestía la armadura de sagitario- Cosmic Star Arrow-declaro el nombre de su técnica disparándole en el hombro a su contrincante. Antes que algo mas pasara se alejo del lugar arrepintiéndose por usar esa técnica.

Solo fueron unos kilómetros, solo unos cuantos pero fueron los suficientes para que se encontrara con mas espectros, solo el tenia esa suerte de estarse encontrando enemigos cada cinco minutos.

Se concentro en encontrar al líder, en cierto modo sus contrincantes parecían cucarachas que se dispersan cuando sienten el peligro o cuando el sol les da de lleno en los ojos, no pudo echarse a reír por ese pensamiento sintiendo como su esencia de burla aun quedaba en su interior. Dio un salto el viento ya no era tan malo como antes así que empezó a volar en dirección a los cinco picos ese chiste se lo tenia que contar a los demás sin importar que.

Miro debajo de el mirando una vez mas el paisaje que solo podría considerarse efímero y proveniente de poetas que deseaban una utopia imposible de conseguir con bellas palabras, ahora venia a su mente aquel poema que escucho de aquella persona la cual se decía era el padre de todo.

No pensaba en Zeus y mucho menos en Cronos si no alguien mas terrenal, alguien que si sabia de las carencias y defectos de los humanos al igual que sus virtudes. Sin pensar empezó a recitarlo en voz alta como si fuese un canto de auxilio de su alma que se encontraba atrapada.

Un sendero de polvo te estará esperando…

afanosamente lo seguirás,

con los pies desnudos y descalzos.

Una huella de tiempo hilvanará tu destino…

cuando cruce una barca por el mar,

con sus quillas/ borrará tu camino.

Una estrella en lo alto dará luz a tu cuerpo…

y al llegar la mañana veras,

que una sombra ha absorbido tus restos.

Luego polvo serás, polvo de cualquier sendero…

y tu alma así despertara,

comprobando que todo fue un sueño.

-Un sueño, eso es lo que es nuestra vida-ya estaba empezando a divisar aquella cascada, sentía el cosmos de Shiryu emanando de el, se apresuro en llegar y descendió en donde recordaba se sentaba el antiguo maestro. Como si la armadura de pegaso le pidiese un descanso se desprendió de su cuerpo y se dejo caer hacia el final de la cascada donde también descansaba la armadura del dragón dando paso a una resonancia que solo podía ser creada por ciertas armaduras.

-¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?-se trono los dedos y las piernas viendo a Shiryu cargar unos cuantos troncos cuesta abajo, cuando no recibió respuesta solo se limito a ayudar a su camarada que se encontraba en peor estado que el-no es necesario que me ignores recuerda que soy tu hermano

-No lo hago solo estoy pensando el porque dejaste que te siguieran hasta aquí-le paso tres troncos que eran del mismo tamaño que los pilares del santuario, Seiya los cargo como si estos fueran delicadas plumas.

-Cuando terminemos deberíamos ir a Etiopia. ¿Tu que piensas?-caminaron un poco mas hasta donde ya estaba la estructura de una casa tradicional, el lugar en donde estaba era idóneo para cualquier futura familia pero esta tenia un significado mas sentimental para ellos.

-Esta bien, pero primero terminemos con esto-y sin esperar empezaron a cortar los troncos para la futura casa donde su maestro encontraría a Sunrei y el a Soryu.


End file.
